In prior contact spring connector strips of the type mentioned in the introduction, such as those described in EP-A No. 0 068 393 A1, power transmission from the push-in pin to the housing takes place via a base plate, having a contact spring blade with an enlarged portion. Such base plate is welded flush with and at the bottom of the push-in pin, which results in a perpendicular exertion of force. In this situation, the axial stresses of the push-in pins regularly lead to deformation of the base plate and therefore to clearance variations of the contact spring blade.
Similar disadvantages exist in spring connector strips of the type described in the DE-OS No. 24 31 220, in which the contact spring with connector part is wedged at an angle between the cover and the base part. This means, moreover, that the connector part, because of its asymmetric shape, can itself be deformed and right in the area in which it is welded to the contact spring.